Autoloading pistols have employed synthetic polymer frames to reduce weight, lower manufacturing costs and increase corrosion resistance. Such pistols have utilized metallic inserts positioned in the synthetic polymer frame to allow the frame to absorb forces subjected to it, during normal operation of the pistol. The frame halts the high speed movement of the metallic parts (relative to the frame) during operation of the pistol and forces created by the movement of the metallic parts, in many instances, are directed into the frame. Prior pistols such as the one shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,741,996 have used camming elements to distribute forces to a non-metallic frame.